Paper Doll
by Canadian Hogan's Fan
Summary: Kinch's youngest sister, Anne, reflects on life in the Kinchloe family during the fall of 1944. Part four in the Sisterhood of War.


AN: All locations mentioned are fictitious. As usual, I claim ownership to all original characters, none of the series characters.

Diary of Anne Kinchloe

DO NOT TOUCH! THIS MEANS YOU, ESPECIALLY IF YOUR NAME'S RONALD!

September 6, 1944

Today was the first day of school, which stunk, but it was also my 10th birthday, which was nice. I didn't have a big party like some of the girls in my class have on their birthdays, but Mama made a special supper of roast beef, mashed potatoes with gravy and a big strawberry cake. (My favorite!) Mama and Daddy gave me this diary as a present because I'm always scribbling stories about cats and Sam Spade on every little piece of paper I can find. Daddy says the diary was his idea, but I think it was Mama's. She got kinda mad at me the last time I wrote all over her shopping list.

I feel funny about writing in a diary. It's not like writing a story about made up people. Diaries are for writing about yourself. What could I write about me that anyone would find interesting?

Daddy just read that last paragraph over my shoulder and said, since I was born 10 years ago today, I should write about that. I told him I don't remember any it because I was too busy being born, but he says anyone who reads this later on would like to hear his and Mama's version of it. So, here goes.

Way back when I was in Mama's tummy, the doctor said I shouldn't be born, that Mama was too old to have any more babies. I guess Mama said, the way she does when someone tells her something she doesn't like, "Don't tell me how many babies I can or can't have! I'm having this one!" The doctor thought I'd died when I finally came out of her tummy because he had to slap me on the bottom really hard when I wouldn't breathe. I proved him wrong by screaming louder than any baby he'd ever heard. Ever since then, Mama and Daddy have called me their little miracle.

Once I was done resting at the hospital, I came to live in a little house on 26th Street with Mama and Daddy, my sister Joanna, who likes being called Jo, my brother Ronald and our cat Lamont (we named him after the Shadow, but Lamont isn't very Shadowlike. He just likes to sit in the sun and have his ears scratched.) I got another brother, James, but he moved out before I was born. Now he's in Germany. Daddy says the Germans put him in a camp because they caught him flying over their country. He says it's sort of like when we visited Uncle Bill's farm in Virginia last summer and Uncle Bill punished Ronald for stealing eggs from his chicken coop by making him muck out the barn. I don't know why the Germans put James in a camp just for flying because I listen to Sam Spade and Boston Blackie when Mama thinks I'm asleep (she likes the radio really loud, so all I have to do is lie with my ear on the floor and be really quiet to hear everything) and they never arrest anyone for anything like that. I asked Daddy about the Germans making it wrong to fly at supper once, but Jo said I was being dumb before Daddy could answer.

"Don't they teach you anything in school?" she said in the snotty voice she gets when she thinks she's better than everybody else. I told her no amount of schooling ever put any sense in her head, so why would it help me? Then Jo pinched me really hard on the arm.

I hate school. I'd rather play with Lamont than learn about boring things. I also like strawberry ice cream, playing ball and going to the movies.

September 7

I've told you everything about me, so I thought I'd write more about the rest of us Kinchloes. Mama stays at home and takes care of all of us. She's a tall, skinny lady, but she's got the nicest smile I ever saw, and she cooks a mean stew, according to Daddy.

Daddy's a high school English teacher. He says education is the most important thing a person can have. That's why he made James finish school when he wanted to quit and be a boxer. "Don't let some fool knock out all the learning your teachers tried to put in your head," Daddy told him. James listened and became the second Kinchloe to graduate high school (Daddy was first.)

James worked at a phone company before the war. I haven't seen him in a long time, so I've forgotten what he's like. I'd forget what he looks like too, if we didn't have a picture of him on the table by the stairs. He's got nice teeth like Mama and a big moustache. Daddy always said James was the spitting image of Mama when he was my age, which is good for James because Daddy's short and has to wear glasses like Benjamin Franklin's. I guess he needs them because he's always at the kitchen table grading papers.

Jo quit high school this year to be a sewer, or a seamstress as she's always saying. (She says it like being a sewer's a bad thing. I don't think it is. Mama used to do it before she met Daddy.) She works at Mr. Walker's dress shop on 10 Avenue. She's only doing it to pay for her singing lessons until she's becomes famous like Lena Horne. Daddy says she should get her head out of the clouds. I think so too. Jo's kinda pretty, but her face is too fat for a movie star's. Besides, the last time she practiced singing, Lamont ran off like someone stepped on his tail and started climbing up the drapes! Mama was sure mad about that!

Then there's Ronald. He's 12, so he's still in school. He's looks like Daddy and he's a little taller than me, but not by much. He's mean. He used to like playing ball with me, but he won't ever since Jimmy Clayton moved in next door. I don't understand why he'll play with Jimmy and not me because we're both are in the same grade.

Today, Jimmy said I look like a moose. "Better a moose than a ratfink," I told him. That's when Mama yelled at me to mind my language. Why does she never take my side?

September 8

Today, my teacher, Miss Christian asked us what we want to be when we grow up. A lot of people said doctors, nurses and soldiers. I said something dumb like wanting to be a teacher like Miss Christian. The truth is I don't know.

I talked to Mama about it when I got home and she said I should do what Jo does; work at a dress shop until I find a husband. After she said that, Jimmy and Ronald ran into the kitchen, hollering as loud as they pleased, and stuffed their faces full of the chocolate chip cookies and milk she put out for them. I didn't say anything to Mama, but the truth is I don't want to marry any boy who behaves like that!

Ronald said at supper tonight he wants to be a space man like Buck Rogers. Jo told him that was silly; he wanted to be Superman last week. Daddy told Jo not to be so quick to judge. He says Ronald could be a space man if he'd study science harder. Daddy thinks people'll go into space one day, even people like us. I don't like that idea much because I don't want to run into Killer Kane and Princess Ardala on my way to the moon!

So, if I don't want to be a wife or a spacewoman, what can I be? I want to be something that lets me do things I like, but the only thing I like doing is writing stories and that aint much of a job. Besides, Daddy says I have to be a good speller to be a writer. That's why, last year, he made me help him find mistakes when he graded papers. I hate it. I'm not good at it and I have to miss the Shadow when I'm doing it!

I think I want to be like Peter Pan. That way I wouldn't have to grow up and decide what to do for the rest of my life. Or be good at spelling!

September 9

Why are the days moving so slowly? I've only been in school a few days and I'm so bored, I could scream. It feels like tomorrow will never get here.

September 10

Yes! The school week's over, and Miss Christian didn't give us any homework! This is the best day ever!

September 11

This is the worst day of my life. I'm so angry, I could kick something. Here's what happened.

Ronald and I were playing horsey on the stairs when Jo was practicing. She got mad and started yelling at us, so we went in the kitchen. Mama was baking bread in there and told us we either had to go play outside or help her. (I hate making bread! It takes so long and it's messy.) We went out to the front yard and started playing ball when Jimmy came over. That's when Ronald got a funny look on his face and he pushed me away.

"Go away!" he shouted.

I shoved him into a mud puddle and told him I'd tell Mama he was being bad. Jimmy said he and Ronald didn't want me around because they were going to do stuff girls are too chicken to do. I stuck my tongue out at him and told him I was braver than he was.

"Oh yeah?" he said. "Prove it. Go over to old man Shaw's and steal some radishes out of his garden." I felt kinda funny, like I shouldn't do it, but Jimmy kept saying I was a chicken until I swung my fist at him and marched across the street.

It didn't look like Mr. Shaw was home, so I ducked down by his porch and picked a few radishes.

"What are you doing?" an angry voice shouted. I looked up and there was Mr. Shaw, looking about ready to skin me alive.

"Get out of my victory garden!" he yelled. Then he called me a delinquent and said Mama and Daddy were worthless parents. I was so mad at him, I threw his radishes at him and ran into the house. I was shaking so hard I thought I'd fall apart in little pieces.

Why did he have to be so mean? I didn't mean to hurt him.

September 12

Today was much better. We went to church and I got to play with my best friend Emily at the picnic after the service. I get bored playing girls games, but it's better than playing with stupid Ronald and mean Jimmy.

September 13

Back to school today. Not much new there, just that I had to help Emily with her long division.

September 21

I got a letter from my big brother James! I've put it in here so I don't lose it.

oOo

July 17, 1944

Dear Anne,

I'm writing to you now because the mail's pretty slow here and I want you to get this in time for your birthday. How does it feel to be the big 1-0? Boy, I wish I could be there to celebrate with you. Mom makes a really good strawberry cake.

How are you enjoying your first week of Grade 4? I remember when **CENSORED **was my teacher. Be sure to tell her I said hello.

I've been busy here in **CENSORED**. The weather's been very nice for this time of year and I'm making the most of it by being outside as much as I can. In fact, that's where I am now. I found a nice quiet spot where nobody will bother me while I write.

The fellows here want me to thank you for the Sam Spade story you sent with your last letter. I hope you don't mind, but I let them read it after I finished it, and they all said it was really good. **CENSORED** thought it sounded just like the radio show and almost leapt out his skin when I tapped his shoulder while he was reading the part where Sam met Shirley at the docks. **CENSORED** says you've got real talent. He wanted to be a writer once, but he wasn't very good at it, so he made the army his career. Would you mind writing some more stories if you get time? I think the guys would really appreciate it.

I've been thinking about home a lot lately, especially about how beautiful the trees look when they change color in the fall. I miss seeing it, but not as much as I miss you guys.

Whoops, gotta go. The **CENSORED **is coming to get us for yet another **CENSORED**. Gosh, I get tired of **CENSORED **while the **CENSORED** in German.

Tell Mom and Dad I'll write them very soon.

Love you kiddo,

James

oOo

I feel bad for saying I forgot what he's like. I knew he always liked the fall. He'd come over on Sundays and rake a big pile of leaves for me and Ronald to jump in it when Mama and Daddy weren't looking. I miss him too.

September 23

I saw Mr. Shaw today. No, I didn't go into his Victory Garden again. He was sitting on his porch swing when I passed his house on my way home from school. He yelled at me, but I pretended I didn't hear him. I told him I was sorry about his radishes, but he said he'd call the police if I ever came near his property again. Can you imagine, the police! I think I'm going to walk on the other side of the street from now on.

September 24

Mama and Daddy got their letter from James today. He didn't say much more than what he'd said before, just not to worry because the Germans were treating him pretty good all things considered. Mama's been in a really bad mood since his letter for me came. I think she gets scared if she doesn't hear from him for more than a month. She slams the pots around in the cupboard and shouts at Ronald and me for being bothers, even if we haven't done anything. She even gets mad at Jo if she sings off key too much, and Mama can put up with it better than the rest of us. Daddy gives her a hug whenever she's like that, but she just gets mad at him too. Then she goes to her room and cries in her pillow. I feel really bad whenever she's sad, but she gets even sadder if I try to do anything. I guess she just misses him so much, nothing helps.

September 25

Jimmy's mother, Mrs. Clayton, came for a visit this morning. Mama's been inviting her over the last few days because she says Mrs. Clayton is such pleasant company. Too bad Jimmy can't say the same!

Anyway, Mrs. Clayton was talking to Miss Christian and she thinks Jimmy needs a math tutor. The Clayton can't afford to hire a real tutor, so Mama volunteered me for the job. Me! And I don't even like math.

Why me? Why does Jimmy have to be my neighbor?

September 26

It's Sunday, so you know what that means; we went to church. Jo sang a solo in one of the hymns and her voice cracked the middle of it. Even Reverend Burton noticed and he's tone deaf! Ronald and I got the giggles so bad Mama pinched us. It was hard to stop because Jo thought she sounded great and everyone was too polite to say differently.

September 27

First day of tutoring Jimmy. He kept looking out the window whenever I tried to show him his mistakes. The last time he did it, he had his finger in his textbook, so I slammed it shut as hard as I could. He yanked it out pretty quick and started yelling about how he was going to tell on me. I said if he told on me, I was going to tell his mother he was being a bad student. He sure paid attention after that.

October 4

Miss Christian asked us what we knew about the war today. I know the war started for America when the President declared war on Japan on December 8, 1941. I remember sitting around the radio with Mama, Daddy, James, Jo and Ronald, listening to him talk about infamy and Japan dropping bombs on Hawaii. (I want to go to Hawaii, but Mama says I have to wait until I'm older.) Daddy says Japan wants to rule the whole Pacific Ocean and got mad at us when we wouldn't share our oil. I wonder what would've happened if we had shared it. Would've been like when I share my pencil with my best friend Emily and she says thank you? Or would've it been like when I share my ball with Ronald and he hits me in the back of the head when I'm not looking?

Anyway, Daddy says the war started before Japan attacked us. It started when Germany's Mr. Hitler, the man with the funny moustache who looks and sounds like Mr. Shaw (except Mr. Hitler isn't black,) sent his army into some land between France and Germany called the Rhineland when he wasn't supposed to do. (I had to look up how to spell Rhineland.) Everyone let him do it anyway, so he took over Austria, Czechoslovakia (I had to look that one up too) and Poland before England said he couldn't have any more countries that didn't belong to him! Mr. Hitler had a friend, Mr. Mussolini, (I had to ask Daddy how to spell that) before Japan wanted to be his friend too and that's why we're fighting Italy. The Allies are England, the USSR (who used to be Mr. Hitler's friend) and us. They think what Mr. Hitler's doing is wrong. I think they're right. If these countries wanted to be part of Germany, they would've joined a long time ago. James thought that too. Maybe that's why the Germans put him in jail, for not agreeing with Mr. Hitler. But does that mean I should go to jail because I don't agree with Mama and Daddy all the time?

I wish I understood grown ups' problems better.

October 9

Mama and I passed Mr. Shaw on our way to go shoe shopping, the worst kind of shopping if you ask me. I held my breath when Mama said good morning to him. I was afraid he was going to tell her about what I did, but he just grumbled and looked at us like we had a disease. Now I don't feel bad about the radishes. He's just downright rude!

October 10

Reverend Burton's sermon today was about how if your neighbor sins against you, it doesn't give you an excuse to sin right back. He looked right at me when he said it. Now I feel really bad about Mr. Shaw's garden again. I guess it was wrong to take the radishes without his permission, even though he is mean. I should make it up to him.

Later

I decided what to do about Mr. Shaw's radishes after I finished writing last. I asked Mrs. Clayton for a few of hers and put them in Mr. Shaw's garden when he wasn't around. I almost lied to her when she asked if Mama needed them for supper, but I told her the truth because I thought lying would only make things worse. I didn't tell her about Jimmy's part in what happened because I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Well isn't that nice," Mrs. Clayton said. "Does your mama know about this?"

I shook my head. "You won't tell her, will you ma'am?"

She promised she wouldn't. I'm glad because now I can stop feeling so bad.

October 11

I spoke too soon. Mr. Shaw yelled at me to come over to his house when I was walking home from school. When I got up close to him, I saw him crushing Mrs. Clayton's radishes in his hand. "What is this?" he said. He looked like a bee flew out of them and stung him on the nose.

I gulped. "I wanted to replace the radishes I took."

"I told you to stay out of my garden! Now I'm going to call the police and have them deal with you and your parents!" Then he said some really awful things.

I should've been scareder, but I said right back, "Fine! I was just trying to be nice. If that isn't good enough for you, then you can sit on a tack!"

I can't believe I said that, but I was so riled up, I couldn't help myself. I guess Mama's going to have a son and daughter in jail now!

October 13

Another long afternoon tutoring Jimmy, although I'm glad I had a reason to hurry past Mr. Shaw's, even though it didn't look like he was at home.

October 14

Well, it's been three days since I yelled at Mr. Shaw and the police haven't come to take me away. I guess he didn't call them after all.

Jimmy and Ronald got into a fight after school today. A bunch of white boys were walking past us on the way home when they called us the most disgusting word I've ever heard. I was going to say something right back at them when Jimmy jumped on them and started pounding on their backs. Ronald joined in and one of the boys hit him in the eye so hard it's swollen shut. Mama wasn't too happy about Ronald fighting, but I'm kinda glad he did. He walloped one boy so hard he made his nose bleed!

October 15

Emily's moving in two weeks! She told me after school today and she was crying so hard, I gave her a big hug and started crying too. Now, I feel like bawling all over again.

October 16

Mama told us to start thinking about what we want to give James for Christmas because she's going to send our presents to him in a month so he has a better chance of getting them on time.

"Anne better have her story proofread by then," Daddy said.

I couldn't laugh, or even think about Sam Spade when he said it. How could he mention my stupid stories at a time like this? My best friend's leaving me!

October 22

One week until Emily moves. Mama asked me what I wanted to be for Halloween today. I don't want to go trick or treating if I can't do it with Emily.

October 27

Emily only has a few days left before she's gone forever. We've spent as much time together as we could, but it doesn't seem like enough.

Mama wants me to model with Ronald for our ghost costumes. Ronald says he's too old to go trick or treating. I think I am too. It won't be any fun this year.

October 28

Jimmy was really annoying today. He got on my nerves so bad I had to leave the kitchen before I did something I'd be sorry for later.

October 29

Emily's gone. I was so upset I couldn't even go to her house to say good-bye one more time. I feel like a heel. She probably hates me now.

November 1

You'll never believe what happened last night. I went trick or treating with Ronald and Jimmy, and Jimmy gave me half his candy! I felt bad when he did that because I was so mad at him a few days ago. Maybe that's his way of saying sorry for being a pain.

We got to visit all the neighbors, who gave out really good treats. The only house we didn't go to was Mr. Shaw's. I felt kinda sad when we walked past it. His house was dark inside. It looked lonely, like it wished it could be part of the fun too.

Mrs. Clayton said my costume was lovely when we went to Jimmy's house. I didn't have the heart to tell her that all Mama did was cut a few holes in an old bed sheet she couldn't use anymore.

November 2

Daddy made me help him grade papers tonight. They were about Othello. Daddy says it's a play about a black man (actually he said it's about a Moor, whatever that is) who kills a white girl. I couldn't help thinking about that boy Ronald beat up while I read them.

"Daddy?" I asked when my eyes couldn't see the words anymore.

"Mmm?" he said.

"Is Othello the reason white people hate us?"

Daddy looked up at me. "What makes you say that, Anne?"

I pointed to the book beside him. "Well, the picture of Othello inside is of a black man, and he killed a white girl, right?" Daddy nodded. "So, is that the reason white people hate us? Because a black man killed a white girl a million years ago?"

He smiled a small, sad kind of smile. "Othello's only a play. People know it's not real."

"Then why do white people hate us?"

Daddy got a funny look on his face. "Not all of them hate us. Look at Abraham Lincoln. He freed all the slaves."

"Why can't everybody be like Mr. Lincoln?" I asked. "We never hurt any white people, but some of them act like we did. Why is that?"

Daddy put down his red pen and rubbed his eyes under his little glasses. "That's a very good question, one I'd trade all my education to be able to answer."

He looked at his watch and told me to go to bed. I wanted to ask him how someone as smart as him couldn't know the answers to everything, but I figured he'd only get more tired if I did. I guess some questions are like long division, too big to answer.

November 3

Ronald's up to something, I just know it. But when I ask him about it, he says it's none of my business. I wonder what could it be.

November 5

I found out what Ronald's up to. He's drawing James a picture of us for Christmas. I caught him working on it when he was supposed to be doing his homework.

"It's got to be just right," he said, erasing Daddy's nose.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's got to be better than your story because I know it's going to really good."

I would've been mad except what he said was kinda nice. The trouble is I don't have a new Sam Spade story! I've got a very bad case of writer's block. My mind goes blank every time I try to write.

November 6

Jo announced at supper she quit her job at Mr. Walker's dress shop because she's been discovered by an agent who wants her to audition for MGM. Mama pursed her lips and went really quiet after Jo said it. Daddy said he didn't think it was such a good idea for her to quit working so soon.

"Daddy!" she says in her whiny voice "This is my big chance. Don't spoil it. At least meet Mr. Lord." (The agent.)

Daddy agreed to see him after school Monday, but I don't think he's too happy about it. Ronald asked if Jo could get Judy Garland's autograph for him. Mama told him to be quiet.

November 8

Well, Mama and Daddy met Mr. Lord like they promised, but it didn't go so well. He told them about how Jo was a star waiting to be born and how little faith Mama and Daddy had in her whenever they asked questions about how much his services were going to cost and what he could do for Jo in case the screen test didn't work out. After the millionth 'I believe in your daughter's great talent,' Daddy very politely ordered him out of the house. Jo was so mad, she stomped up to her room.

"I'm not going to let anyone stop me from becoming a star!" she yelled. "You can't ruin my chance, you just can't!"

"You'll do what we think is best, and what's best is for you go back to work or school!" Mama shouted back.

Daddy went to Jo's room later and told her he was sorry, but she'd get over her disappointment. He's probably right.

Later

Jimmy gave me the rest of his Halloween candy today. You know, he isn't all bad. He's been nice ever since Emily moved away.

November 9

I take it back. Jimmy just smashed a mud ball in my hair. Mama had to wash it out in the sink. I hate boys. Why does anybody bother with them?

November 10

What a stupid entry that was. Getting a mud ball in your hair is nothing compared to your sister stealing the family car and running away! Daddy, Mr. Clayton and a few of the other neighbors went out to look for her. Ronald's been crying. So have I, when no one's looking. I think I'm going to be sick.

November 11

Jo still hasn't come back. Daddy's called the police. He said they'll find her. I hope they do.

Mama's beside herself. "It aint fair, lord," she said when she was cooking supper tonight. "I was scared half to death when we got that telegram about James being missing, and now this's happened. I've already lost so many children between him and Jo-Anne. I couldn't bear losing another one."

I ran to my room and cried into my pillow after that. Why is life so unfair?

Later

Ronald gave Mama a picture of the baby Jesus he drew to cheer her up. Mama cried and said it made her feel much better. I don't think she was telling the truth.

November 12

Still no sign of Jo. I didn't sleep last night because it started snowing so hard here, we couldn't see across the street. I couldn't stop thinking about Jo, wondering if she was safe.

Mama's stopped talking. It's like she's sleepwalking. Lamont sits with her, but she doesn't seem to notice him. She hasn't acted like this since James left. I'm so scared.

What was Jo thinking, leaving us like this?

November 13

A miracle's happened! Jo's come home! I'm so happy, I can hardly write. But I've got to or else I might forget everything!

We were getting ready for bed when someone banged on our door. Mama stared at it like the devil himself was on the other side. Daddy got up real slowly, like he was an old man, and opened it. A very cold Jo and Mr. Shaw, of all people, were standing on the steps, waiting to see us. Mama started crying and hugged Jo so hard she couldn't breath. Daddy told her to let them in and tell us what happened, but I could tell he was just as happy as Mama. Ronald started jumping up and down and shouting when he saw her. I told him not to be so loud, but I couldn't really be mad at him. I was just so happy she was okay.

Jo told us she started out for California and got as far as the outskirts of Santa Rosa, New Mexico before she ran out of money. She said it got really cold when the sun went down and she thought she was going to freeze to death in the car. She started praying, saying she would give anything to get home again. That's when she saw Mr. Shaw's headlights and flagged him down. Mr. Shaw said he happened to be on his way to visit some relatives when he found her. Mama and Daddy thanked him so many times it seemed like it was the only thing they could say. Mr. Shaw just said no thanks were necessary and then he left. I'm glad he didn't leave Jo to die. I would never have forgiven him if he had.

Jo then asked Mama if she could make her some coffee while she took a shower. Mama told me and Ronald to go to bed and not bother Jo until she's had some sleep. She's sleeping now. I can't wait to see her when she wakes up!

November 14

Jo, Mama and Daddy talked about everything after we went to bed and Jo's not trying out for any more agents until she graduates from high school and earns enough money to pay them back for a new car. I thought Jo would yell and scream about it, but she didn't even argue. She actually apologized for scaring all of us! She never does that. It's like she's a different, almost wiser, person now.

November 15

I brought Mr. Shaw a tin of Mama's chocolate chip cookies after I came home from school today.

"Tell Mr. Shaw he's also invited to supper tonight," Mama said when she handed them to me.

Mr. Shaw couldn't understand why Mama went to all that trouble for him after how unfriendly he's been as a neighbor.

"Because you helped us find Jo, and Mama and Daddy always say neighbors have to stick together, no matter what," I said.

Then he did something he's never done before. He smiled. "That's mighty kind. Tell your folks thanks." I turned to go when he said softly, "Wait, Anne. I want to apologize for my behavior. I didn't mean what I said to you the last time we spoke. It was unforgivable and your outburst made me realize that."

I got a squirmy feeling in my stomach. I really wanted to go, but he looked at me with such sad eyes, I couldn't help feeling sorry for him.

"I had a daughter like you many years ago," he said. "She was feisty and very kind. She used to get so angry whenever I let my hot head get the better of me." He took a deep breath. "She died around the time you were born. I miss her terribly."

I looked at my shoes. My heart felt as heavy as Daddy's briefcase. "I'm sorry."

"I guess what I'm trying to say is your scolding got me thinking about how I've missed having someone like her to talk to. Do you think you or your mother would mind if you came over for a visit from time to time?"

I couldn't help smiling when I said, "You could ask her at supper tonight. She wants you to come."

Mr. Shaw nodded as he ate a cookie. "I'll be there at six."

He was as good as his word, and he was good company too. We all laughed at his stories and jokes, even Mama. She actually let me stay up late, even though it was a school night. I've haven't seen her this happy since before the war started.

I wish this day would never end. 

November 16

It's time to get James's Christmas package together and now that everything's back to normal, I finally decided what to give him; my diary. I know I promised I'd write another Sam Spade story, but I couldn't do it with everything that's happened. And like Miss Christian says, the truth can be stranger than fiction. I hope you like it, James.

Mama says to tell you we love you and not to worry. Daddy says to keep your chin up, your head down and come home safe. Jo says she can't wait to see you again. Ronald hopes you like the picture he drew for you. I guess there isn't too much I can add, other than I miss you and I'm proud you're my brother.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year,

Anne


End file.
